Mudd's Powers
by ArgentNoelle
Summary: Kirk thought he'd left Mudd behind forever on his planet, but what happens when he finds him where he least expects?


So my computer was not working for awhile, but now it is fixed! Anyway, I went looking around for random plot generators, and I found some cool ones. This story was inspired by the randomly generated plot:

**Harry Mudd develops unusual powers on the planet Vulcan.**  
_**Fortunately, Captain Kirk meets a scantily clad female alien who may know more about the situation.**_

* * *

"Mudd." Kirk's voice was incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

Mudd smiled. "Ah, just, passing through."

Ri-ight, Kirk thought. What was Mudd doing on Vulcan? "I thought I left you on your planet," he accused.

Mudd shrugged. "I found my way off," he said vaguely.

Spock raised an eyebrow, and McCoy snorted. "I'll bet," he muttered.

Mudd looked offended. "It was you who left me with such a cruel and unusual punishment," he said. Well, no, he didn't, but Kirk half expected he would. Instead, he only smiled, and introduced Kirk and crew to his entourage, a group of stern faced Vulcan women who seemed secretly amused at the proceeding. Or maybe he was just imagining it.

Kirk sighed. Luckily, though, it didn't seem like Mudd was up to anything at the moment, so they left to go to the important meeting before they became late.

When they got into the meeting, Kirk began his speech about the new world that had been discovered. He looked at the head council member, and to his horror, saw Mudd standing next to him, whispering in his ear. Kirk was aghast. He was even more aghast when the Vulcan stood up, and said, very politely, "I am sorry, Kirk, but we cannot help with this, the Federation will be on its own in this matter." And he swept out of the room.

Kirk looked at Spock. Spock looked at Kirk. McCoy looked from one to the other. "Well," he said.

They tried to think of what to do, when one of Mudd's Vulcans came up to them. She was wearing a strange set of ceremonial robes which were unlike any Kirk had ever seen a Vulcan wear before. They were of a light white and brown fabric, with hints of gold, and they were also rather see-through. Not a lot. Just a little.

Kirk was rattled. He stared at the woman. He opened his mouth to speak—

"Ah, cousin," Spock interrupted.

"Spock," the woman answered, ignoring Kirk after one amused glance.

They began to speak. Kirk didn't know what they were saying, because his Universal Translator had been broken during a skirmish on their last landing party and he hadn't gotten it fixed yet.

He moved closer to McCoy. "What are they saying?" he asked.

"You haven't gotten your Translator fixed yet?" McCoy asked.

Kirk squirmed a little and smiled brightly.

McCoy sighed. "They're talking about how long it's been since they've seen each other. Oh—now Spock's asking about Mudd. She's saying…" he trailed off, and a strange look came over his face. "Oh," he said.

"What is it, Bones?" Kirk asked anxiously.

"Er," said Dr. McCoy. "I'll let Spock explain it to you."

At that moment Mudd came into the room. The Vulcan women began following him around again and they all trailed out the door.

"What is it?" Kirk asked again.

"Apparently," Spock said, "Harry Mudd was found in the desert in a crashed ship a few months ago. He was almost dead. He has been recovering in the hospital, and has apparently gained quite the fan club. They think he is…amusing."

"Amusing?" Kirk asked, wondering if he'd heard right. Harry Mudd, amusing? Infuriating, perhaps. But amusing?

"Illogical," Spock supplied. "He has become part of an unofficial study on other species."

"Ri-ight," Kirk said. He looked at Spock.

Spock shrugged.

McCoy laughed. He made some witty remark which Kirk forgot immediately afterward because he and Spock then began arguing.

"Gentlemen," he started, and then decided to leave them to it. It was good, he thought, as they left the building. When they argued like that you knew you weren't in any immediate danger of dying. And, anyway, he thought, it was funny.

.

.

.


End file.
